An unlikely match
by HappyFoxMask
Summary: -Discontinued- :B


****

This is a new story about an adorable pairing I just realized! If you have seen Hooked on Monkey Phonics, and episode of south park, then you probably know who Mark Costwolds is. If not, watch it and look for the home schooled boy with brown hair that wants to go to south park, then does and gets picked on. Anyways, I just realized how adorable it would be if Mark, being from a very proper family, and Thomas, who shouts out curse words because he has tourrettes, liked each other. Just think about it... WOULDNT IT BE ADORABLE! Now here's your chance to read it.  
I don't understand why Thomas is on the character list when he's on one episode, and why Mark isn't on the list and he is on about four...  
Rated T for language, may be changed due to sexualness.  
I don't own south park or its characters.

As the blonde boy searched the store for something he would like to take home, a book, a new phone, maybe even a video game, he was noticed by many. He would yelp out obscenities, and his mother would explain that he had tourrettes syndrome. The person would frown and let them go on with shopping, explaining to others what was wrong, hoping to let everyone know he wasn't a bad kid and to not stare. But some still held angered eyes at the boy, such as one by the name of Costwolds.

"That boys parents should not bring him in public like that." Explained the snooty father, "I mean look at our children, so nice and clean. That boy is going to poison their ears!"

"Now now. He cant help it. He has tourrettes syndrome dear. We just need to find a more... Classy.. place to shop." The mother watched over her daughter, making sure she would not come in contact with such a boy.

"Mother! I've found something I want!" Rebecca cam skipping up to her mom, a small green notebook with a lock on the side in her hand.

"You want a diary?" Her mother questioned.

"Yes. I think it would be fun to write in, I can make stories or something." She smiled.

"You can write stories on the computer." Her dad added in.

"Yes but I... I just want it, please." She looked innocently into her fathers eyes.

"Well okay, how much is it?" He wondered.

"I don't know, like, fifteen dollars?" She smiled.

"Okay, now you can keep looking if you'd like." He smiled down at her.

"Yay!" She skipped off into a hallway of stuffed animals.

"I just love our children." The mother smiled at the father and they held hands.

"Awh SHIT!" The family heard another obscenity from a few aisles over.

"Ugh." The mother sighed and massaged her temples.

"We'll be gone soon, honey, don't worry." The father hugged her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Father, may I get a new laptop. Mine is awfully outdated." Mark strolled up to his father from the electronics section.

"Sure mark." He smiled at him. Mark stared behind his parents for a second forcing them to look back, it was the boy who had tourrettes coming toward them with his mother. "Run along now."

"Alright." Mark smiled and scurried off into the computer section.

"Thank god none of our children are around." The father whispered as the mother and teen got closer.

"MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Thomas yelped, his face turned red and he looked to the floor as he saw the two adults staring.

"I'm sorry, excuse him. He has tourrettes syndrome. He cant control it." The blonde woman smiled nervously and walked him into the aisle that their daughter recently fled to.

"Oh goodness." The mothers eyes looked frantically at the fathers, who dashed down the aisle next to them and around to find his daughter. He stared down the aisle and saw his daughter feeling a giant fuzzy bunny.

"There you are Rebecca!" He strolled over to her, "Have you found anything else? We need to go home."

She frowned at him, "But I need to decide-" She was cut off.

"Between what? Get both, okay?" The father frantically explained, trying to get his daughter away from the teenager with tourrettes.

"Well, between this bunny and that life-sized stuffed pony over there." She pointed to a black and white, life sized, pony, sitting directly beside the blonde boy.

"Like I said, get both." He strolled over and snatched the horse, "Grab the bunny and lets go."

"Okay!" She squealed blissfully. She grabbed it and just as they left the aisle she heard from behind her-

"MOTHER FUCKING CUNT!"

She was startled and looked back down the aisle. "Father, that boy just yelled bad words? He's not allowed to do that is he?" She stared at the boy with worried eyes.

"No, but... Just come on sweety." He dragged her along behind him and she stared worriedly at him until he was completely gone from sight.

"I'll go get Mark since we have to leave." She smiled at her parents and skipped into the laptop aisle. "Mark!" She yelped as she neared her twin brother.

"Yes Rebecca?" He smiled as he tested out the keyboard of a tiny laptop.

"I was looking at the toys and a blonde boy came in with him mom to look at bored games and dad pulled me away and I heard him yell out some bad words and-" But she was cut off by her older twin.

"Was he talking to _you_?" He looked seriously into his sisters eyes.

"No, I don't think so. It just sorta looked like he was in pain. He also looked embarrassed." She explained.

"How old did he look?" He wondered as he move on to a thinner but larger-screened laptop.

"Our age?" She smiled a little.

"Oh, no. You aren't thinking that you want to 'help' this boy are you?" He glared at his sister.

"He was cute." She whined, "And I bet he is a very nice boy."

"Oh no no no. Mother and father would never approve. I saw them shoo me away from that boy and I knew it was for a reason they see as good."

"Who cares what they think!" She crossed her arms.

"You should. Your the one who got in trouble for becoming a whore at the age of eight!" He huffed at her. "I think I want this one, what do you think?"

"I like it." She growled and stomped away from her brother.

"Okay father we can go." Mark smiled as he strolled up to them with a laptop box in his arm.

"Wait!" Rebecca yelped, "Can I go look at the makeup?" She smiled.

"Sure sweety." The mother walked with her to look at the makeup.

"What do you say we check out the golfing gear, father?" Mark pointed to the sporting aisles.

"Alright son. Lets go."

"Awh SHIT!" Thomas let out another tic in the middle of the store. "Mom, everyone is staring at me."

"Sweety. It's okay, they understand."

"But mom... Cant we just go? I don't want anything anyways?" Thomas's voice was full of stress an flooded with fear. The whole Costwolds family was checking out and Mark and Rebecca could hear the whole conversation.

"Thomas. It's okay. I just need to go through the line to pay for our groceries. You want to eat when you get home, don't you?"

"Yes mom." Thomas looked down and followed his mom to the line, directly behind the Costwolds. "MOTHER FUCKER!" He yelped and tears began rolling down his face. "Mom, can I just go wait in the car or something?" He sobbed into his hands.

"Sure honey. Here's the keys." She fished the keys from her purse and handed them to him. He jolted away, jingling and sobbing. His mother rubbed the bridge of her nose and silently apologized once more.

"Did you see him Mark?" Whispered Rebecca, tugging on the sleeve of his deep green pullover sweater.

"Yes. Yes I did Rebecca. And I have to say, I sort of feel bad for the guy." Mark watched the boy sprinting to a car, quickly opening it and throwing himself in. "Father, could I go to the car, I seem to have left my cell phone in it and I do not want it to get stolen."

"The car is locked, it wont get stolen."

"People know how to unlock doors without a key, father." Mark glared at him.

"Okay, well take the key just in case the door is locked. So you can get in and get it." He jingled the keys in front of Marks face and Mark snatched them in an instant.

"See you in a little." Mark smiled as he strolled away from the rest of the family. He sprinted toward the car that he saw the blonde boy enter and peeked in to see him curled up in the back, bawling his eyes out. He strolled past, pretending not to notice the boy, and went to his actual fathers car.

After he opened it and received his phone, he strolled back over to the car and knocked on the window. The blonde boy jumped and quickly tried to dry his face. He rolled the window down and the first words out of his mouth were, "Hello-MOTHER FUCKING COCK SUCKER!"

**Okay. So i found out Rebecca (Marks twin sister) Is on the list but Mark isn't. HOW MAD THAT MAKES ME!  
Please review! :D**


End file.
